


Forever I Do

by onalona



Series: Just Me, Only You [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Because the Author is a Cheesy Sap, Fluff, Like even by my standard, M/M, No Angst, Seriously this is just 7.5k words of pure fluff yay, Super Sappy Vows, This is really cheesy and fluffy and sappy and happy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onalona/pseuds/onalona
Summary: Alec Lightwood is a writer and a bookstore owner. He's also irreversibly in love with Magnus Bane.Magnus Bane is a fashion designer. He's also irreversibly in love with Alec Lightwood.With the support and love that they have gained from both each other and their friends and family, Alec and Magnus are finally getting married, in just another chapter of their own epic love story.





	Forever I Do

**Author's Note:**

> We're back in the JMOY universe! And surprise, surprise, my boys are getting hitched yeeeeeet
> 
> This is a oneshot set in the Just Me, Only You universe. It's not a requirement to read that fic first, but I will warn you that there are a LOT of references to the events of that fic in this (for peak nostalgic sappiness). You won't understand most of the references if you haven't read JMOY, but you can still read it nonetheless. If you do want to read Just Me, Only You first, check it out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010906/chapters/32265270) <3
> 
> With that being said, enjoy the major sap fest guys hahaha  
> (fic title from the song "I Get To Love You" by Ruelle, which is also mentioned in the story yeet)

Soaring music. Fading filtering sunlight, lighting up the ceremony with the vibrant colours of sunset. The buzz of anticipation, of hope, lingering in the air. People, dressed up and smiling as they, just like Alec, wait with bated breath. Heart, pumping wildly in Alec’s chest. He seriously can’t believe this is even happening now.

It feels like one of his stories, of unattainable romance and endless profound feelings, all condensed into this moment. But it _isn’t unattainable._ Alec and Magnus’ story is a testimony to that. All in all, it seems too good to be true.

Jace, Izzy, Clary and Simon are standing somewhere behind him, along with Ragnor, Cat, Raphael and Maia. It’s their family, now lined up as bridesmaids and groomsmen, but Alec barely has any sense of awareness to spare for them. His senses are simultaneously in overdrive and indescribably numb, as he takes a rattling deep breath as the music hits a pounding yet classy crescendo.

His mind drifts, maybe in a subconscious attempt to try and calm himself down. He’s not scared, not in the slightest, but if he dwells on his emotions for too long, he fears he’ll jump out of his skin in pure anticipation. And so, he thinks back on the last words Jace had whispered to him before the official ceremony had begun and his brother had needed to shut up and move to stand behind Alec.

_Glad you took my advice about Magnus being a keeper. Drunk Jace really does give the best advice, doesn’t he?_

It had been such a teasing line that it had made Alec chuckle, settling his nerves a little as he had retorted that he was surprised Jace even remembered that. And besides, it didn’t even matter what Jace had said. Alec had known, far before then, that Magnus was a keeper. Still is a keeper.

Just as that thought runs through Alec’s mind, that’s when he sees him. Magnus Bane, in all his glory, standing at the other end of the small path of flower petals set out as their outdoor aisle.

Cliche as it sounds, everything else seems to fade away, fading into glorious white noise, when Alec sees him. And it doesn’t matter, in this split second, that the music is roaring around them. And the sights of Cape Vale seem to blur out of focus in Alec’s peripheral, for he knows he’s looking at a vision far more enrapturing.

Magnus is standing there, in his tuxedo that matches Alec’s own, and yet Alec doesn’t miss the subtle differences - the small necklace that’s been thrown on, or the silver cufflinks that glimmer in the waning sunlight. Magnus has also unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and ditched his bowtie, and if Alec wasn’t so besotted by the sight of him, he might even have felt the wisps of bemused irritation. Alec liked the bowtie.

But try as he may, it’s not like Alec can legitimately be even a little bit annoyed. How can he? Magnus Bane is beginning to walk towards him, a giant grin spread wide on his face, golden-brown eyes accentuated by enchanting shadows and dark lines, because they’re about to get married. _They’re getting married._

They haven’t seen each other all day for the sake of tradition, even though, for most accounts, they’re not exactly a traditional couple. That’s why the sight of Magnus now leaves Alec reeling, both with the beauty that’s been presented to him as well as the profound weight of his thoughts and emotions, all crashing into him as he realises that this is _actually happening._

Tears spring to his eyes as Alec zones back into the music. The surrounding scenery of Cape Vale does indeed come back into focus, but now with Magnus Bane at its colourful centre, and Alec has to remind himself to take a breath, lest he pass out from the lack of oxygen.

And he mirrors back Magnus’ grin, dazed at the possibilities lying before them, here and now.

~

Of course Alec looks perfect. With his hair that seems impossible to tame, no matter what product you try and use, and with his bowtie that Magnus would usually despise, yet somehow looks cute, even endearing, on him. With those damn hazel eyes, shining like beacons of disbelief and love right at Magnus as their gazes connect.

Magnus is walking before he even really registers it. Alec’s eyes are wide, and his smile is wider, and all Magnus wants to do is make the man his husband already. But he has enough sense of awareness to be measured in his steps, as he walks down their makeshift aisle.

To be truthful, if you had told Magnus five years ago that he would eventually opt for a quaint quiet outdoor wedding, he would’ve definitely not believed it. And yet, when he and Alec had been discussing venues, both of their minds had drifted to the thought of Cape Vale. In particular, the sprawling greenery just near the sea, only a small distance from the lighthouse. It’s poetic, in a sense. A lot of memories, especially that vacation they took all that time ago, and a lot of emotion is linked to the place. It’s beautiful and scenic, and it had seemed like the perfect obvious choice.

And Magnus enjoys the fact that there aren't too many people here. It makes the service all the more profound and intimate. He loves the fact that their whole family are part of the ceremony, all standing just behind Alec. If he had half-a-mind to switch his attention, he knows Magnus would see nothing but giant smiles on everyone’s faces. But try as he might, he can’t really take his attention away from Alexander. His Alexander.

And it seems that Alec can’t tear his eyes away from Magnus either.

Just as he’s about to take the last step to stand right in front of Alec, Magnus smirks as he winks at Alec, pulling out a single red rose. Even now, after all this time, Alec blushes slightly as Magnus reaches forward and tucks the small rose into the pocket of Alec’s tuxedo jacket. The flower says everything that Magnus wishes to voice.

How happy he is, to be here. How it blows his mind how, after everything he’s been through, he’s getting married to the love of his life. How crazy it seems, that all the planning and the time spent dreaming this wedding up is finally shining through in this moment. How every little thing that led them to being here, right now, has been a little miracle, all culminating in the intensity of emotion that Magnus feels course through him now.

But all he does is pat Alec’s chest once when the rose is in place, his smirk melting into a genuine smile as Alec’s blush begins to fade. The brilliant colours of the sunset make him almost glow, making the hazel in his eyes stand-out and glitter even in the waning light. Their hands find each other immediately, and they hold onto each other tightly as the music dwindles to a low murmur and as the officiant begins to speak.

“Friends and family. Today, we are gathered here to witness and celebrate the union of Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane in marriage. Through their time together, the two of them have come to realise that their dreams, hopes and aspirations in life are not only more attainable, but more meaningful, through the combined effort and mutual support provided in their shared love and commitment,” the officiant begins.

“It has been said that being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage. Surely, the love between these two is a testament to that,” Magnus can hear the smirk in the officiant’s voice, and he chuckles lightly to himself in response. But his gaze is transfixed, set on Alexander’s open expression and joyful smile that seems to be immovable from his face.

It’s a delight, to see the dizzy giddiness in Alec’s face, a feeling that Magnus himself has deep in his soul, a feeling that is probably shining in his smile as well.

“Now, I believe you two have prepared your own vows?” the question is what finally wrenches Magnus’ gaze from Alec’s face for a moment, and Magnus nods in the officiant’s direction before bringing his gaze to look at Alec once more. Alec himself inclines his head slightly, a silent indication for Magnus to start.

And so, Magnus begins to speak.

~

“I’ve always been a bit of a romantic at heart,” even just hearing Magnus’ voice feels like a breath of fresh air to Alec, and he can’t stop staring at the man in awe. He looks even more incredible up so close, with his glittery makeup and equally glittery accessories.

Alec knows that, if not for the way they’re holding hands now, Magnus would be gesturing quite animatedly. But Magnus just grips onto him tighter, and Alec gets the feeling he’s not letting go anytime soon.

“It made me naive, when I was younger. I imagined big sweeping romances, giant gestures of infatuation and affection, every moment larger and more heart-stopping than the last,” Magnus’ voice drops slightly, and only someone who really knew him would notice the slight shift in tone.

So of course, Alec notices as Magnus continues, saying quietly, “My naivety was my downfall, for so long, and it wrecked me, at one point. And for a while, life was not at all a chance for romance. Life was where you put your hard work into things, to get what you wanted. To live your supposed dream, to spite those who thought you couldn’t do it. And I was somehow on the other end of the spectrum to how I was before, suddenly so closed-off to the concept of that sweeping heart-stopping love story that, deep down, I still wanted.”

Magnus leans in closer, eyes dazzlingly bright as he regards Alec. The older man’s smile, which had looked both nostalgic and a touch sad just a moment ago, now brightens as he continues.

“And then, one day, I happened to catch the eye of a certain bookstore owner. From that moment on, everything changed,” Magnus beams.

Alec feels the urge to yell. To cheer about how it was the same for him. How everything changed, so much so for the better, from that very first moment that they had made eye contact. But he catches himself, bites his tongue. _You can spiel all you want when it’s your turn, Alec,_ he thinks.

“In the industry I work in, it’s important to focus on big events and important details. But it’s just as important, maybe even more so, to keep an eye on every little aspect. To look at the finer details, and observe and tweak all the little things that make up the collective. The little moments make the big picture,” Magnus chuckles brightly.

His hands squeeze Alec’s as he says, “Being in love with you has showed me that this is true not just at work, but in life as well. For of course I treasure every milestone we’ve shared, every big event we’ve enjoyed, every large hurdle we’ve struggled through but ultimately overcome. But I also treasure every little moment, every small miracle, that makes up who you are, and who we are, _together.”_

Alec has to remind himself to keep taking deep breaths, so utterly enraptured with Magnus’ words, and the pure emotion ringing in his speech.

“Love is an epic romantic surprise proposal at a book launch. Love is sitting under the stars, right in this very spot, and pouring your heart on your sleeve oh so vulnerably. Love is mutually screaming over a letter from a book publisher at 1am. But love is also the smell of french toast from your bed in the morning. Love is a simple book recommendation, sitting on your library desk with a note of gratitude set on top. Love is a cough drop meekly handed over, and not just any cough drop, but the good expensive ones with the honey in the middle,” the words bring back a flood of memories to Alec as he laughs quietly at Magnus’ light tone. It’s crazy to think of all the things the two of them have been through, over the years. Hearing Magnus recall all these things just makes Alec’s head dizzy and his heart stutter in his chest, even more so than before.

“So I guess that love _is_ like what young Magnus thought, with its big sweeping romantic moments. But now I know that it’s more than that. It’s the mundane everyday things, that remind you of how much you love someone. That remind me of how much I love you” Magnus’ words have slowed, as if he’s trying to rein in his emotions, and that more than anything has Alec nodding his head slightly. He feels like he can agree with every single word Magnus is saying to him right now.

“And I am _so excited,_ that from today onwards, the love I have for you, Alec, will have room to only grow and flourish. With every large romantic gesture, and with every softly spoken word. With every significant milestone we reach as a married couple, but also with every quiet boring moment in our lives. But I guess I can’t really call it boring, because every day that I get to spend with you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, the love of my life, could never be boring. Our love is strong and rich and dynamic, just like you. And I am absolutely blessed, knowing that we’ll be able to spend the rest of our lives together, enjoying both the big and the small moments in our love,” Magnus’ eyes are watery as he concludes. With that, he nods slightly, and Magnus takes a deep breath, the emotional weight of his vows now off his shoulders.

With that, Magnus turns around for a brief moment, coming back quickly to grab Alec’s hand softly, almost reverently, in both his own as he slips on the wedding ring. It glints in the light of sunset as they conjoin their hands once more, almost on autopilot.

Magnus’ nod and the sight of the ring on Alec’s finger are both indications that it's Alec's turn. But honestly, how is Alec supposed to follow something like that? He can hear that probably half of the audience is already sniffling, as well as some of the official wedding party. Alec swears he hears Simon mutter a watery “damn it” and if he weren't so dumbstruck, he'd probably laugh.

But for a solid moment, Alec is paralysed by how affected he feels from hearing Magnus’ vows. _How had the man had the audacity to question how good his vows would sound a few weeks ago?_ It's crazy, how Alec equally believes in every word Magnus has just said. It hits him, this realisation of how deeply entrenched in emotion they mutually are, and that thought is what encourages him to finally open his mouth.

And so, Alec begins to speak.

~

“I'm an author. I like to create a new place and a new scenario and use my imagination. It's part of the job - I like fiction,” Alec starts. “But I also enjoy non-fiction. I like logic, I love concrete ideas and I like reality. I'm still a bookstore owner, and I guess it might be part of the job too, when you work on inventory and admin so much - I like objective fact too.”

Magnus can't help but fondly reflect on how that's one of the many things he loves about Alec - he's a tantalising dichotomy that Magnus enjoys trying to figure out. Alec loves dreaming of fictional ideas and creating, but his work is also grounded to the real world, a sign of his love for objective facts and reality. He can be so endearingly shy and even a tad awkward, but can also command the attention of the room and be a leader. Alec is sweet yet stubborn, pensive yet loving, and it all just goes to show how multi-dimensional he really is.

“It's always been easy for me to dream, but it was never easy for me to accept my reality, before,” Magnus thinks of all the difficulties that Alec has faced, has overcome, and just squeezes Alec's hands tighter as a silent show of support. “But then I met you, Magnus, and that's when I came to understand that dreams and reality are not so secular after all.”

Alec's eyes look shiny, entrancing pools of hazel that have Magnus unconsciously leaning forward, as he tries to burn this memory into his mind. He never ever wants to forget the dazed excitement mixed with mirth, all with that ever-present undercurrent of love, in Alec's eyes at this moment.

“It was a Saturday when I first saw you. That's a fact, just as true and objective as the fact that the sun rises every day. And it was also the day that I first felt something, for the glittery man I saw on that street. That sounds like nothing but romanticised fiction, but no. It’s a fact as well,” Alec smirks wryly.

“It was a Friday when I first properly met you, when we had our first date. You had this matchless suave confidence, but you were also warm and kind right from the start,” Alec continues. “It was a Wednesday when I became your boyfriend, and you became mine. And it was as if we were predetermined, to always reach that point, because that’s how easy and amazing it was, and is, to be with you.”

The stroll down memory lane has Magnus’ mind whirling, and every sweet memory just makes more emotion well up inside of him. Alec’s tone is gracious, soft, and every word he says makes Magnus somehow fall even more in love with him.

“It was a Sunday when I realised that I loved you. I say ‘realised’ because, honestly, I can’t exactly pinpoint the moment it actually happened. When infatuation turned into loving adoration. When ‘like’ became ‘love.’ Maybe it was when you helped me hang up those christmas lights. Or when I showed you the draft of my first novel, and you were nothing but supportive. Or when I realised that you’d gotten proper fancy gifts for my friends as well as me. Or when you chucked me a chocolate bar while I was at work. Or maybe, it was actually a culmination of all of that, and more,” Alec bites his lip, endearingly sweet in his words, and Magnus gets the sense that there’s an underlying current of nerves in his mannerisms. Something about registering that just makes all this even sweeter to Magnus, to see Alec adorably flustered in a way that only those who know him well could see. The slight breathlessness in his words, and the pale tint of pink on the apples of his cheeks are only some of the inconspicuous tells.

“It was a Saturday when we got engaged. That’s a fact, 100% true,” Alec’s voice has gone softer, yet there’s a power to it that Magnus knows from experience comes from nothing but unbridled passion and intent. “And I swear, the moment that you said yes, the world became more vibrant and colourful. The sun shone brighter. And for me, as ridiculous as it sounds, that’s a fact too.”

“And just like the day we met, just like the day we got engaged, it is a Saturday today, and now, we’re getting married. And honestly, I feel like I could float away from how indescribably excited and happy I am,” Alec’s eyes are tearing up, voice sounding a tad choked-up, and the sight is what catalyses the fall of a couple of tears from Magnus’ own eyes.

“Everything I have said is nothing but my reality. Not fiction, but fact. No matter how romanticised and elaborate it sounds. Because that’s the magic of being in love with you, Magnus. It’s that every single day is somehow a kaleidoscope of romanticised fantasy meeting the real world in the most impossible way. But somehow, it’s all possible, and that’s nothing but a testament to how incredible you are,” a tear trails down Alec’s cheek, and Magnus can’t resist the urge to reach up and quietly swipe the tear away with his thumb before bringing his hand back into Alec’s tight hold.

“You’re the dream that I get to experience in my real life. And for that, I could not be more grateful for the chance to share my life with you. You inspire me, every single day, and you’ve changed my life and my world for the better. I honestly have no clue where I’d be right now if I had never seen you that fateful day from my store. You’re the _love of my life,_ Magnus Bane. And that is nothing but the truest fact of all,” Alec finishes, heaving out a large sigh after he finishes his last sentence. He turns around and grabs the ring that Jace gives to him quietly, before turning back around and grinning widely as he slips the ring onto Magnus’ finger.

Magnus is left speechless, eyes zeroing in on the ring now sitting on his finger. He’s worn rings before, of course, but today, his fingers are bare except for this ring. His wedding ring. It glints in the shimmering light of the Cape Vale sunset, and he feels absolutely stunned.

That man really does have a way with words.

And if that isn’t enough, Alec brings Magnus’ hand up to his lips, pressing the briefest of kisses to Magnus’ hand as he grins against the skin. The contact is sweet, and it makes Magnus’ heart thud loudly in his chest. It’s just another reminder that he really has reached the point of no return with Alexander.

He sees Alec’s inability to keep the smile off his face as he moves his lips away from Magnus’ hand, and Magnus knows that the feeling is mutual.

~

“Do you, Magnus Bane, take Alec Lightwood to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?” the officiant speaks slowly.

“I do,” Magnus replies, eyes bright and shining joyfully at Alec now.

“And do you, Alec Lightwood, take Magnus Bane to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

“I do,” Alec says simply, but he shares an intimate imploring look with Magnus. It is a look that speaks of a thousand things silently. A promise to be there when things are difficult, to fight for love when it seems easy to give up, and to face everything they’ll have to together.

It seems that the other half of the guests are now in a state of sniffles too, and Alec distantly wonders if there even is a dry eye at the ceremony. But to Alec, none of that compares to Magnus’ cheerful grin, anchoring the love radiating from his teary eyes.

“And now, by the power vested in me by the state of New York, I hereby pronounce you husband and husband,” the officiant says. “You may now kiss.”

He certainly doesn’t need to tell Alec twice.

With those words, the two of them move together, until they’re kissing. Alec’s eyes flutter shut, and he savours the pure euphoria running through his veins now. He hears cheers and applause surrounding them, but can only focus on the feeling of Magnus’ lips against his own.

The kiss is brief, but it’s punctured right into Alec’s memory. Because that’s it. That’s their first kiss as a married couple. _Husband and husband._ It’s crazy. It’s too good to be true.

But it is true, and this is actually happening right now.

And when they pull apart and open their eyes to look at each other, _that's the moment._ Alec's cheeks hurt from how wide he smiles, his eyes almost squinting shut, and he notes the same brazen giddiness from the crinkling of Magnus’ eyes as he grins back with a smile brighter than the sun itself. A surge of emotions crashes through Alec, and it has his eyes tearing up once more.

For so long, he never would've thought this would be possible. He would dream of something like this, of a love so pure and all-consuming shared with someone he truly wanted to be with, but for ages, he never thought it would be attainable. Even after he came out, he had been left unlucky in the relationship department for ages, and it had somehow made the fanciful dream even more distant and unreachable. Because that's the thing - what he has with Magnus is rare.

It's a cruel and cynical world they live in today, and they'll obviously never truly be able to escape the pressures of their world, in this relationship. As Alec and Magnus turn to face the people in their seats, he spares a moment to recognise that his parents aren't here.

He had attempted to reach out and invite them, but everyone had known that the invite would be ignored. And yet, Alec doesn't feel sad. Maybe he's supposed to, but he doesn't.

He's found his real family. Alec and Magnus turn their heads for a moment to look behind them, and Alec sees everyone there, shooting smiles in their direction.

As they turn their heads back around, Alec allows himself one moment to think of his parents. And then, he squeezes Magnus’ hand, and he wonders if Magnus is thinking about people from his past as well. People who, just like Alec's parents, couldn't bring themselves to accept who they are and what they stand for.

But no, this is worth it, for Alec. To stand hand-in-hand with the person he truly loves.

And in an instant, Alec flicks his gaze up to the sky, and he thinks of Max. He doesn't really have much of an idea as to what happens after you die, but Alec likes to imagine that, wherever his little brother is right now, he's looking on and seeing how far Alec has come. He lets himself mourn for a moment, that Max isn't here. But instead of anguish, a sense of peace settles in Alec's heart.

He'll never stop missing his little brother, but he understands now that things will be ok. And whether Max knows it or not, wherever he is, he is one of the reasons all of this is possible. He still inspires Alec, even now, to be bold. Be brave.

Life is short. There's no point in hiding who you are and shunning away any chance you have at true happiness.

With that thought lingering in his mind, Alec begins to walk down the aisle, hand-in-hand with his husband. They pass people as music plays, who all clap and smile and cheer gratefully, and it honestly makes Alec feel like he's floating on a cloud.

It may be true, that the world is cruel and harsh and cynical and indifferent. But that doesn't matter. Because in Alec's world, he is surrounded by people who love and support him. And in Alec's world, he somehow has Magnus. Someone who loves Alec just as fiercely as Alec loves him. Someone who's been through so much, and yet has come out the other side of heartbreak and torment with a heart of gold, a sparkling smile and his vibrant unique personality. And all these aspects just culminate into shaping the man that is Magnus. The one Alec loves with all his heart. The man that is Magnus Bane.

Wait, no. Magnus _Lightwood-Bane._

Alec chuckles quietly to himself at how the name alone has him feeling ecstatic.

He can _definitely_ get used to that.

~

“Ladies and Gentlemen. For the first time, Mr Alec and Magnus Lightwood-Bane!”

Even as the words register and as he takes in the sight and sounds of people clapping and cheering in celebration, the best part of it all is seeing Alec’s dazed expression upon hearing those words. Magnus himself feels like he’s running on pure euphoria, every moment somehow happier than the last.

The small outdoor set-up for the wedding has been quickly and efficiently converted into the area of their reception. It’s not much of a reception, to be frank. A couple of tables have been brought out, chairs placed around them, and fairy lights have been scattered around the area and across the tables to brighten the entire space as the light from the setting sun begins to fade. It's quaint and small, only a handful of people here. Magnus spies a few people from work, including Lydia, as well as a few of Alec's family friends.

Magnus is just recounting the story as to why he’s been banned from entering Peru for life to Alec’s family friend Aline and her wife, when the volume of the ambient music playing from the speaker increases. At the same time, the music changes from calming instrumentals, blending into the start of a slow riff.

“And now, the first dance for the two gentlemen,” someone, though Magnus doesn’t have the awareness of the surrounding space to know who, announces. Magnus spots Alec only a few feet away, and spies Isabelle grinning cheekily as she pushes her brother in Magnus’ direction. The two of them bridge the space between them quickly, and before they know it, it’s just the two of them standing and facing each other, the area around them cleared out.

“Remember,” Magnus whispers as the song begins to properly play. “Just hold on, and go with the flow of the music.”

The words serve two purposes. It stops Alec from saying some lie about how he isn’t a good dancer (even though, frankly, Magnus knows that he is), and it also is just another reminder of another memory of the many they’ve shared. Judging by the small smirk on Alec’s face, Magnus can guess that Alec remembers the last time Magnus had said those words to him, at another wedding, quite a while ago.

Alec just nods, grabbing Magnus’ hand with one of his own, and using his other to hold Magnus’ waist. Magnus follows suit, just as the ethereal voice of the singer begins to echo in the space.

 _One look at you, my whole life falls in line._   
_I prayed for you before I called you mine._   
_Oh, I can't believe it's true sometimes._  
 _Oh, I can't believe it's true._

Magnus moves with Alec, slowly waltzing around the patch of grass that has been designated as the dance area, and it feels like the stuff of movies. The lyrics of the song, one of Magnus’ favourites, ring with new meaning in his mind as he realises with a jolt that _this_ is his life.

After everything, after all the heartbreak, and after every struggle he has encountered, he finally has the person he’s wanted for so long. The person of his dreams, who makes every single day a new discovery and a simple joy.

Oh, how true it is. For whenever Magnus looks at Alec, just as he is now, it really does seem like his whole life falls in line. Alec is a light, shining and illuminating every other part of Magnus’ life and Magnus’ past and Magnus’ heart, peering through and making everything better.

 _I get to love you._   
_It's the best thing that I'll ever do._   
_I get to love you._   
_It's a promise I'm making to you_.

And as if Magnus isn’t already totally gone for him, Alec has the audacity to start singing lowly along with the music. His voice is soothing, quiet, melodic, and Magnus feels like he could simply drift away as he hears it. Magnus can hear the genuine emotion, ringing in the whispered singing voice of his husband, and he realises with a jolt that, for Alec, it’s all true. Loving Magnus is the best thing he can do.

Magnus understands, of course. How could he not end up feeling the same way?

Loving Alec is effortless. They’re not perfect, and they work hard at their relationship, but their trust and faith in each other makes every part of their relationship a joy for Magnus. He knows, deep in his soul, that he could never stop loving Alec even if he tried. Loving Alexander is the best thing he’ll ever do.

 _Whatever may come, your heart, I will choose,_   
_Forever I'm yours, forever I do._   
_I get to love you, I get to love you._

It's the reverence in Alec's eyes as he quietly sings that last line that really gets to Magnus. Like it's some sort of honour for Alec, to be able to love Magnus. And Magnus beams, as he nods along, a silent agreement that he feels the same way.

It's layered, in all honesty. Maybe for both of them, but definitely for Magnus. Maybe it's why the two of them had been adamant in choosing this song for their first dance.

It captures the awestruck wonder in their love. It's not just shock at the concept of finding someone who loves you wholeheartedly. It's the two of them, revelling in the gift of freedom. Being able to be with the one they truly want to be with. It's a gift bestowed upon them, a blessing that Magnus can't help but thank his lucky stars for.

He thinks of Asmodeus. He thinks of the numerous other terrible foster families. And he thinks of Alec's parents.

Of course, it was never smooth-sailing, but isn't that the point? Love requires work and trust, as well as faith and hope, and it deserves its chance to stand, tall and unafraid. No matter what others may think.

So yes, the fact that they even have a chance to show their love, outwardly and proudly like this, is reason enough to smile. They're lucky, Magnus understands. It’s terrible, to think that luck is even necessary, and he wonders if, one day, they truly will be accepted by all, no matter what.

But right now, it doesn’t matter.

They have their family. People who accept them and their love with pure sincerity. And they have each other. This dance, with Alec mumbling those words a little goofily, is an indication of that. They have each other.

They always will.

~

Time seems to mesh and blur as the evening draws out. Speeches are spoken, toasts are made and food is served. There's laughter lingering in the air, a sense of fantastical wonder clinging to the space, as the last rays of sun fade into a dark clear night illuminated only by twinkling fairy lights and brilliant distant stars.

Alec almost feels like he’s in a haze, so delightfully giddy with this entire evening that he can’t even think straight. Champagne bubbles on his tongue, and his friends and family surrounding him all look excited and merry and just as happy.

Then there’s Magnus. He shines, somehow always holding some sort of sway over Alec throughout the night. They gravitate towards each other, constantly staying within orbit of each other if they’re not properly together.

Even now, it feels unreal. That he’s married now. That Magnus is his husband. And yet, at the same time, it’s like Alec has always intrinsically known that this would happen. When it had clicked exactly, Alec doesn’t know. He just knows that, for a while now, he’s somehow understood, deep down, that he and Magnus would reach this point.

The night draws on, and people begin to leave at some point, though Alec doesn’t really know what time that is. He just notices people saying goodbye, large waves of a hand, and less people milling around the space.

At one point, almost in some kind of trance, Alec ducks his head, mumbling with a smile about the sudden need for a walk to Maia and Simon. They seem a little too drunk to properly understand what he’s saying, but they smile reassuringly anyways as Alec waves shortly. He doesn’t know why, but he truly does feel the need to stroll, just a little further away from the party. Maybe he’s feeling social exhaustion. _The pitfalls of being an introvert,_ Alec thinks quietly to himself as his feet carry him in the direction towards the lighthouse.

Funnily enough, the last time they had been here, Magnus and Alec had never actually gone up to the lighthouse. They’d just kept their picnic to the greenery behind it, when they’d come for their holiday all that time ago. It’s a large looming structure, sturdy and old and white in colour. The light at the top currently isn’t on, and Alec notices his vision darkening as he strays further from the fairy lights of the reception.

There’s a small incline to reach the lighthouse, which is only a few minutes walk from the reception area. Here, the sounds of the music from below is drowned out by the lilting sounds of the waves crashing against the rocks far below. The wind is stronger here too, whistling past Alec’s ears, the force of it almost refreshing to him as he properly reaches the base of the lighthouse.

Only up here does he notice that there’s a small bench right next to the lighthouse, facing the water. Mindlessly, Alec walks over until he’s sitting on the bench, looking out at the dark water as he hears the hypnotising sounds of the water below. His eyes flutter shut as he properly settles onto the bench, that immovable smile still plastered to his face.

Maybe this is why he needs some distance. It’s not bad. It’s because he needs time to process everything. To fully revel in the fact that his dream has somehow come true. Writing, publishing and working are all amazing. But Alec knows that today will forever remain as his most important, significant and amazing day. The day he got married.

Well, maybe that was actually yesterday. It surely must be the early morning at this point.

Alec thinks of Magnus as he stares up at the full moon. It glimmers in the clear sky, and something about it reminds Alec of the twinkle in Magnus’ golden-brown eyes when he’s reading a book. Alec feels the cool metal of the railing of the bench he sits on, and it reminds him of the feeling of holding Magnus’ hand, and feeling the cool rings along his fingers. Alec smells the brine from the water below, and it conjures the memory of Magnus, hair wet and dripping, after a swim at the beach.

Everywhere, it’s just Magnus.

“You know, we never actually came to the lighthouse last time around, did we?” the voice is a pleasant surprise to Alec, who startles a little before turning his head to see Magnus standing behind him. His arms are crossed as he leans his body against the base of the lighthouse.

“No, we didn’t,” Alec grins, before patting the spot next to him on the bench as a silent invitation. He tracks Magnus’ movement with his eyes as he seats himself down besides Alec, and even though the bench is quite spacious, Magnus makes a point of squishing close to Alec with a triumphant little shiver.

“What a terrible vacation planner I was,” Magnus jokes, throwing a hand onto his forehead in a mock dramatic action that has Alec snorting.

“Please,” Alec playfully shoves Magnus with his shoulder. “You were, and always will be, the best.”

“Why do I have a feeling we’re not talking about vacation planning anymore?” Magnus questions quietly, his words soft but pleased.

“You got me,” Alec mumbles, leaning closer to Magnus so that his voice can be heard over the raucous sounds of the waves below and the surrounding wind.

And looking at Magnus up close like this, Alec doesn’t doubt that Magnus is the best. Now, his hair is blowing in all directions from the wind. His makeup is a little smudged after the long day. His necklace is half-hidden in his open shirt collar, and his eyes almost seem to glow in the dimness of the night.

 _He’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me,_ Alec reflects. It’s not the first time the thought has crossed his mind. Magnus showed Alec the depth a relationship can truly reach. Magnus taught Alec of the importance of self-compassion and self-esteem. Magnus inspired Alec to write, and he would never be a proper author now if not for the man’s support.

And so, for Alec, it’s just another objective fact that dictates his world - Magnus was, and always will be, the best.

~

“How did you know I was here?” Alec asks quietly, chuckling a little as he pushes some hair away from Magnus’ face.

“My powers of intuition and observation are second to none,” Magnus replies breezily. When Alec arches a disbelieving eyebrow in response, Magnus sighs. “And I ran into a pretty drunk Simon Lewis who said something along the lines of ‘Alec’s on a walk, and I bet he wants you to follow,’ followed by some pretty terrible kissing noises.”

Alec barks out an unexpected laugh at that, especially at Magnus’ exaggerated impersonation of Simon, and the sound hits Magnus right in the heart. It’s just so carefree and light and sweet and happy, and the words just sort-of tumble out of Magnus’ mouth, seemingly in response.

“I love you.”

The laugh dissolves as Alec just grins brightly. “I love you too,” Alec sighs.

At this, Magnus reaches his hand out to grab Alec’s, bringing Alec’s hand up to his lips to press a soft kiss, right where his wedding ring sits now. Alec lets out a satisfied laugh at the cheesy action, and Magnus leans a little further back on the bench as he brings their conjoined hands to lay on his thigh. He flicks his gaze up properly, and sees the array of stars above them. They’re spread out, adorning the sky and twinkling brightly back at them.

“You’d never be able to get this view in New York,” Magnus mumbles, entranced by the glittering display above them. It’s exactly what Alec had said all that time ago, when they’d first seen these stars, and Magnus can tell from the way Alec’s grip tightens slightly that he remembers.

The stars are vast, practically infinite. It reminds Magnus of how small he is, how tiny they are in relation with the rest of the universe. Here and now, they’re just two people, who love each other. Who married each other.

It dawns on Magnus, that every little thing, both good and bad, that happened to the two of them in the past is what led to them being together, here and now. So many scenarios and little coincidences that led to their paths crossing. Alec getting kicked-out and subsequently buying and working at Elderwood. Magnus getting his heart broken and subsequently working towards his line. All leading to a significant moment, with one working behind a store counter, and another running around the street, trying to get somewhere.

The moment of connection.

The stars are vast. But Magnus thinks about love. He thinks about love, and mumbled confessions, and bittersweet hugs, and shed tears, and fashion shows, and book launches. He reflects on every little thing that led to this moment, sitting on this bench in Cape Vale at some forsaken hour in the early morning, holding hands and looking towards the future as a married couple.

The stars are vast. And yet, ridiculous as it may sound, Magnus thinks that, maybe, their love is somehow even more vast.

“Alexander Lightwood-Bane,” Magnus says as he bring his eyes back to Alec’s face. Alec tilts his head slightly in intrigue, and he smirks slowly. Magnus spares a moment to savour the way the hyphenated surname rolls of his tongue, before he continues. “I think you and I were meant to be.”

It’s a short simple statement. It’s a feeble attempt of Magnus’ to verbalise all the vast existential thoughts of their love that run throughout his mind now, catalysed by the sight of the stars above.

And yet, Alec grins as Magnus says that, as if Magnus has said exactly what he wanted to hear. Maybe he did. His eyes shine in the moonlight, love radiating from those hazel orbs, and Magnus feels the breath get knocked out of his lungs.

“Of course we were. Of course we _are,”_ Alec brings his other hand up that isn’t entwined with Magnus’, reaching forward to cup Magnus’ cheek before he leans forward and kisses Magnus slowly.

Magnus could never grow sick of this. Of Alexander, of his presence, of his heartwarming smiles and soft kisses. His heart beats hard in his chest. _Love, love, love._

The two of them kiss under the moonlight, the moon and stars their only companions. And to Magnus, this is it. Just the two of them, here and now.

It’s raw. It’s intimate. It’s only them.

And it’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh writing this reminded me of how much I miss the JMOY universe - I'm probs gonna write more oneshots in future. If you want, why not subscribe to my user? (gotta love subtle self-promo)
> 
> Come say hi on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/onalonaa) and on instagram (where I make crusty edits) [here](https://www.instagram.com/onalonaa/) if you want!
> 
> Thanks so much for taking the time to read. Any comments/kudos are greatly appreciated! Lots of love <3


End file.
